This disclosure relates to removing adhered material from a surface, and in particular to removal of frozen material from environmentally exposed surfaces such as window and windshield glass of motor vehicles. Prior art devices suffer from a number of problems such as: poor ergonomics, failure to remove material over a wide path causing inefficiency in material removal, and use of material removal surfaces that are easily damaged. Additionally, prior art devices may be large and bulky and may not easily fit in available storage spaces.